


Rosier

by ceceliatheconquerer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, OC, Post Tri-Wizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatheconquerer/pseuds/ceceliatheconquerer
Summary: Powerful magic in the hands of inexperienced wizards results in the wrong resurrection in the graveyard during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Who is she? Could she be the destruction of the world as they know it, or the ally they need to turn the tides of war?





	Rosier

It was the most excruciating pain she’d ever experienced in her life. Red hot heat seared through her body and she couldn’t tell where her body ended and the white nothingness began.

And then it was over.

Cool air soothed her overheated skin as soft ground caressed her back. The scent of damp earth after rain filled her nose. Something large and light fell over her, halting the cooling breath of wind against her flesh. It warmed and chilled her at once.

“Wait, you’re not...”

She shot upright too quickly, her head spinning painfully. Flashes of memory ripped through her mind and she retched dryly. Her fingers moved too slowly, her legs felt like lead, but she forced herself to stand and tie the silk sheet around her naked form.

“Not... what...” she croaked, eyes widening at the way her voice sounded in her head.

“Imbecile!” a new voice cried. “Are you so dense that you don’t even know how to bring back the proper wizard! Where is the Dark Lord!”

“But, sir, look-“

“I see, I—“

Both voices quieted quickly. They stood near upright grey stones, dark cloaks and strange masks covering their true forms. Between them stood a massive black cauldron with a disgustingly oily substance gurgling within. Stars glittered overhead.

“Who... did...”

“Did you even go to the right grave!”

“Get Severus, he’ll know what to do-“

“You really fucked up this time, Wormtail.”

“E..nough...” she managed, the feeling in her fingers slowly returning. She wrapped herself tighter in the sheet, keenly aware that she was alone in the woods with two men.

“Who... who are you?” the shorter fat one asked.

A gust of wind pulled her silver-blonde hair from her hot body, the moonlight making it appear even whiter. She drew herself up to the most impressive stance she could muster, all things considered, and swallowed hard.

“I am Circe Rosier and I demand answers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> This was a little idea that came to me awhile ago. I’m not too sure where it’s going next, but I wanted to post it and get some feedback.   
> What would you guys like to see?  
> Who is your favorite character of the series?  
> Give me some feedback and some ideas of what you like and we’ll see if we can fit them in to the story!  
> Thank you again! Please review!


End file.
